Bloodmount
The Bloodmount was a Hollow creature that the Locust Horde rode atop. They are large, bulky creatures that remain low to the ground. They have a unique physiology in that they use their large muscular arms as legs, essentially walking on their hands. Their true legs dangle beneath their bodies and end in razor sharp talons, which they use as their primary form of attack. History Destruction of Halvo Bay Several Bloodmounts attacked Kilo Squad all throughout Seahorse Hills while they searched for Professor Kurt Elliott's mansion to get the launch codes for the Lightmass Missile. Some Bloodmounts attempted to stop Kilo from deploying the Missile at the Museum of Military Glory and were part of the Locust force that attacked them once the missile was deployed. More Bloodmounts managed to enter the courthouse Kilo Squad was being held in and attacked the Gears at several halls and rooms inside the courthouse but they were able to overcome their attackers and escape. Evacuation of Ilima Bloodmounts took part in the assault led by General RAAM to stop the evacuation of Ilima City. Zeta-Six first encountered two Bloodmounts that attacked them as they tried to enter Ilima Savings and Trust.RAAM's Shadow: Evacuation Another Bloodmount ambushed Zeta on their way to Ilima City Hall. Two more Bloodmounts, this time with Theron Sentinels as their riders, blocked Zeta's way as they tried to get past a construction site just as the Kryllstorm was about to arrive.RAAM's Shadow: Under the Shadow Montevado and Marcus Fenix.]] When the Riftworm destroyed the city of Montevado, both Wretches and Bloodmounts were sent to clear the city of any human survivors. Delta-One battled a horde of Bloodmounts and Michael Barrick sacrificed himself to save Marcus Fenix by charging several Bloodmounts in hand-to-hand combat, taking out several of the Bloodmounts along with their Beast Riders.Gears of War: Hollow Operation: Hollow Storm During Operation: Hollow Storm, when the city of Ilima was destroyed by the Riftworm, the Locust sent death squads consisting of Bloodmounts, Drones, Snipers and a few Kantus. But all the Locust forces were killed by the Gears of Delta-One. The regrouped Delta-One attacked the Locust processing center after rescuing Baird. Bloodmounts were sent in along with ground forces, but all were killed at the hands of the Gears.Gears of War 2: Act 2: Denizens: Sinking Feeling/Captivity Another Bloodmount tried to give assistance to the Locust Gunboats but fell at the hands of Marcus and Dom,Gears of War 2: Act 3: Gathering Storm: Displacement who had both returned to the Hollow to activate JACK's targeting beacon so that more Gears could land inside the Hollow. When the pair goes to find Maria, they encounter a few Bloodmounts along with Wretches, Drones, Boomers, Therons and Kantus.Gears of War 2: Act 4: Hive: Answers When the Palace was attacked by Delta during the second wave attack on the Hollows and the Nexus Stronghold, Locust Palace Guards rode atop the Bloodmounts in a last ditch effort to save the Palace from the COG forces. Delta also encountered the Bloodmount Stables, which were full of beheaded human corpses: the Bloodmounts' food. The Bloodmounts inside tried to attack the Gears through the bars but were unable to harm the humans.Gears of War 2: Act 4: Hive: The Best-Laid Plans During the Siege of Jacinto, two more Bloodmounts confronted Dom and Marcus outside of the Archives Building on their way towards the sinkhole. They used a Troika nearby to deal with them.Gears of War 2: Act 5: Aftermath: Free Parking After the Flood A single Bloodmount and its rider escaped the flooding of the Hollows, along with a small Locust party, and headed towards the city of Port Farrall, where the survivors of Jacinto were located. Dominic Santiago and Marcus Fenix were able to spot the Locust and called for reinforcements. The Bloodmount and its rider tried to counterattack but the beast was killed by a single shot from Centaur Twenty-Eight's main cannon, throwing its rider into the air.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 41-47 Lambent Pandemic Bloodmounts were first re-encountered during the Battle of Anvil Gate, where several of them passed through the main gates after a Siegebeast destroyed the front doors, before being destroyed by Gears wielding Vulcan Cannons.Gears of War 3: Act III: Unbreakable The next day, as the Gears tried to reach the city of Mercy, several Bloodmounts attacked their Rat Trucks while they were stuck in a sandtrap but were torn apart by Vulcan Cannons yet again.Gears of War 3: Act III: Breakneck Run They encountered the Gears again at the Endeavour Naval Shipyard while searching for fuel and a rotor to repair the [[CNV Adamant|CNV Adamant]]. They were taken down by a Hammer of Dawn targeting laser inside the dockyards.Gears of War 3: Act III: Bon Voyage At Azura, they attempted to stop them from taking down the Siegebeasts at Acanthus Train Station but didn't succeed. They later attempted to stop Delta from reaching Pinnacle Tower but failed to do so. At the tower itself, they tried to stop Delta from reaching the elevators that led to the top floor but were slain by them.Gears of War 3: Act V: Threshold/Ascension It remains unknown if the Bloodmounts survived the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon. Multiplayer Horde Multiple Bloodmounts appear every tenth wave in Gears of War 2's Horde mode, often in pairs. They will often advance on the player's position because they can only perform close-range attacks, likely forcing the player to abandon their cover and expose themselves to enemy fire, including that of the Bloodmount's rider. If the rider is killed first, killing the Bloodmount will become a much easier task. If a Bloodmount takes enough damage, or sometimes if its rider is killed, it will stop momentarily to remove its headgear, allowing the player a brief respite to kill other enemies, or finish off the creature. Horde 2.0 Bloodmounts appear in Horde 2.0, appearing in the last two waves if it is set to the Locust Horde. They're fairly the same as those encountered in Horde. Beast Bloodmounts are playable units in the second tier of Beast mode in Gears of War 3 for $750. They are fast moving units, and are effective at destroying barriers and other constructions. The Bloodmount is controlled by the player; however, the Drone riding it is AI controlled and armed with a Hammerburst which it will fire at any COG soldiers within range. However, the rider will be distracted by Decoys, and may fire at them instead. The Bloodmount has access to a fast claw attack, and can easily jump over cover. Bloodmounts are one of the deadliest creatures in Beast Mode, only beaten by the Berserker. Survival Appearances *''Gears of War: Judgment'' *''RAAM's Shadow'' *''Gears of War: Hollow'' *''Gears of War 2'' *''Jacinto's Remnant'' *''Gears of War 3'' References See also *Bloodmount Stables Category:Hollow Creatures Category:Locust Horde vehicles